Stone-Stone Fruit
The Stone-Stone Fruit (イシイシ実, Ishi Ishi Mi) is a Paramythia-type Cursed Fruit that allows the user to absorb, manipulate and merge with stone, making the user a Stone Assimilation Human (岩石同化人間, Ganseki Dōka Ningen). "Ishi" (石) means "stone" in Japanese. It was eaten by Pica. This fruit is not to be confused with a Logia-type class power, as the user cannot transform their body parts into stone, nor generate it from their own body. Appearance Gallery Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The Cursed Fruit's primary ability is the power to merge and assimilate with any form of stone. This allows the user to take control of anything made of stone that they come in contact with. While under the user's control, the stone gains a surprising level of flexibility and dexterity it otherwise wouldn't have, as seen by Pica's ability to stretch and reshape in a surprising manner of ways. In Pica's case, he can control the Dressrosa castle as if it were his own body, as it is entirely made of stone. It appears that the strength of this particular fruit is directly proportional to the amount of stone in the user's environment. Because of this, at sufficient amounts, the user can withstand having pieces of their body destroyed to no end. Weaknesses One weakness of the fruit is that the user needs to be merged with the stone to control it, as seen when Pica's real body emerges from the stone giant, the giant stopped moving. Because this power is not Logia, the user's body does not transform into stone, but instead resides within it, and that portion is as vulnerable as any normal person. Indeed, Pica had to shift his conscious human part away to avoid Zolo Roronoa's slash. The user is also vulnerable against the standard Cursed Fruit weaknesses. Usage Pica can use this ability to merge with any construct made of stone, hiding himself and taking complete control of the area as if it was an extension of his own body. He has complete control of Doflamingo's entire palace, since it is made entirely of stone, causing the hallways to close together and shifting the walls. Because he can assimilate with the stone of the castle, he can constantly allow his body parts to be destroyed with no harm to himself, and simply regenerate by assimilating with more stone in mere seconds. It also allows him to travel through the stone quickly, moving from one location to another in short amounts of time. Pica can use the assimilated stone to extend his arms' reach, allowing him to wield his gigantic katana at long range. Once Sugar fainted and the entire Dressrosa rebelled, Pica used his ability to take control of the entire island's layout, as the kingdom is on top of a rocky terrain, which allows him to transform the landscape such as moving the entire palace, shifting the elevation of the SMILE Factory and increasing the range of the Flower Field at the cost of other regions. He can even merge with the stone of the entire island to gain a body of tremendous size, on par with special giants like Oarz or even Wolf San Juan. Attacks *'Pulpostone' (プルポストン, Puruposuton): After assimilating with a large mass of stone, Pica produces tentacles out of the stone and directs them towards the target in an attempt to crush them. This was first used against Zolo, but was avoided. "Pulpo" is the Spanish word for "octopus". *'Charlestone' (チャールストン, Chārusuton): After assimilating a vast area of stone, Pica protrudes a large amounts of giant stone spikes similar with his shoulders. This was first used against Zolo, but was avoided. Considering the kanji, it's a reference to/pun on the Charlston dance. *'Ishiusu' (イシウス, Ishiusu): Pica creates two horizontal pillars of stone with spikes on the end that he slams together around an opponent, crushing and stabbing them. This was first used against Baby 5, but ended up hitting Sai instead. *'Bitestone' (バイトストン, Baitosuton): Pica creates a replica of his head out of stone and uses it to bite an opponent. This was first used against Zolo, who cut the replica in half before it could attack him. History Past Synopsis Trivia * This is the first kind of Paramecia that allows the user to merge with a substance/element, but not the first to be similar to a Logia. * Pica's ability to indefinitely regenerate his stone body as long as he is in contact with stony ground of Dressrosa makes him similar to the giant Antaeus in Greek mythology. Likewise, Zolo defeated Pica the same way Heracles defeated Antaeus: lifting him off of the ground. External Links * Rock - Wikipedia article on rocks. * Golem - Wikipedia article on golems. Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Paramythia